Mario meets Link the Sequel
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Yes that's right, I finally got around to doing a squeal to Mario meets Link, so you might want to read that story before you start on this one. Enjoy, and PLZ leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Mario & Co. Bowser the Inside Story.**

**Chapter 1 Birthday Surprises.**

Toad Town, a small and normally very quiet town, but today wasn't any old day and the Toad's where busy buzzing around the Town, collecting things that where needed for their Dear Princess's Birthday. In one small house, I little Toad boy just entered, calling out to him Mum.

"Mum, I'm home!" Yelled the little boy.

"Well, hi there, sweetie! Home early today, huh?" Replied his mum from a machine that was quite huge, and making some noise.

"Yes, Mum. I didn't want to miss the arrival of the Guest that Peach has invited for her Birthday Party. Will they look weird?" The little boy asked.

"Just because they are from another would, doesn't mean they will look weird Dear." His mother replied.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" The little Toad boy screamed, when all of a sudden the Room started vibrating, and flashing multiple colours. "What is it mum, what is happening?" He Asked.

"Why dear, that is the Machine, it means the Guest's are on their way."

"Really?" The little boy asked wide eyed?

Just then there was a blinding flash, and four new comers stood near the Machine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... He's gonna kill me." Yelled the little boy, as a man in green wielded his sword in the air.

"Oh My. You must be the guests, please don't mine my son." Said the Mother toad.

"That's quite alright; Link never did have any manners. We didn't mean to scare you're son." A girl in a white vest, and brown shorts that came to her knees said. "My name is Ilia, as you know this is Link, and the Girl with the long red hair is Malon, and beside her is Princess Zelda." Ilia introduced everyone.

"I am pleased to meet you all, but Princess Peach awaits you all in her castle, my Husband will show you the way." And at that, the Mother toad walked out of the room, and returned with another toad.

"If you are all ready I shall take you to Peach's Castle."

"Ready? I was born to be ready." Replied Link, getting an eye roll from the others.

"Well then, let's be on our way."

Meanwhile over at the Castle, An elderly Toad was busy in conversation with the Princess.

"Oh you're Highness, it is Wretched... Such a thing has never happened in the history of the kingdom!"

"Why? What is it Toadsworth?" Asked Peach. Who was busy getting the final touches of the decorations done to the room, with the help of Luigi.

"Soon the entire Mushroom Kingdom will be doomed; we must find the cause and get this place back to normal!" Toadsworth ranted on.

"Yeah, Obviously, but how am I supposed to find the cause of something, if I don't even know what the problem is." Replied Peach, starting to get annoyed. "I have absolutely no Idea what you're on about."

"Oh it is just terrible, I suggest we panic." Toadsworth wailed.

Just then the little toad who was beside Toadsworth slapped him across the face. "Pull yourself together, man! We have to do SOMETHING!" He said, or well rather shouted.

It was at this time that Peach got fed up with the two Toads. "Toadsworth, Toadbert. Just what are you two on about?"

"Princess, I am afraid I must tell you, that we are being invaded by strange People from another world. We're DOOMED." Shouted Toadsworth.

"Yes, I see now..." Giggled Peach. "You must mean my friends I have invited over for my Birthday." Peach said Simply.

"PARDON ME"

Everyone looked in the direction off the Door, where now floated a small round little yellow ball, with two feet, and a small antenna with a bright yellow star on top of it.

"Princess... This thing is... What?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Starlow!" Greeted the Yellow ball, which now floated up to Peach. "Peach sent me an invitation for her Birthday Party. So here I am!" She continued.

"HELLO YELLO" She shouted.

"Mercy! Such pep! Such verve! Such unswerving confidence!" Mused Toadsworth.

"Well I am a Star Sprite after all." Replied Starlow.

"Humph, such insolate." Muttered Toadsworth.

"Both of you... Calm down." Sighed Peach.

"Yeah... What's-a Wrong with you Toadsworth?" Asked Luigi. Who had been busy watching the whole incident.

Toadsworth didn't reply, he just stared at Luigi.

Just then Mario entered the room.

"Ah! Master Mario!" Greeted Toadsworth. "Now getting back to the problem at hand you're Highness. You have told me that this Creature is a Star Sprite, maybe you can enlighten me one the name of the fellow in a black cape, that every one has seen snooping around the place." Grunted Toadsworth.

"I have no Idea, unless Ganandorf somehow got teleported with the rest of my Friends from Hyrule." Replied Peach Blankly.

"Oh No. Not-a Ganandorf." Moaned Mario, remembering when he was at Hyrule last.

"Just then Toadbert spoke up. "All signs point to the suspect not being from the kingdom." He informed every one.

"Hmmmm... Well...Whoever he is, we must find out what he's up too." Mused Starlow.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! Your hour is at hand! Go forth and stomp this fellow as if he were Bowser!"

"Oh Yeah." Shouted Mario. Since Luigi had fallen asleep while waiting to find out where Peach wanted him to put a declaration, he didn't answer.

"Gwrawrawrawraw!"

"Mumma-mia!" Shouted Mario, when the long grow finished.

"Did someone just page the King of Awesome?" Growled Bowser who was now standing in the hall way. "PEACH! So I'm an outcast, huh? What'd I do to deserve this? Not being invited to you're Birthday Party." Grunted Bowser, as all the other toads that had been busy around the room run off into hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Peach in shock. "We're in an important meeting! The kingdom could be in danger!" She continued.

"Gee, PARDON ME! Guess What? I Live here, Your Royal Genius! I've got as much right to be in this meeting as anyone!" Every one just stared at Bowser. "I Mean, right? Help me out here! Toadsworth! Back me up!" Roared Bowser.

"That... Erm... That's... Well..." Fumbled Toadsworth under the beady stare of Bowser.

"Don't be ridiculous! You have no right to be here! Get out!" Shouted Starlow.

Just then Bowser puffed himself up, and was about to burn Peach to a crisp, but just as he was about to let it rip, Mario Quickly pulled Peach out of the way, leaving the poster of Peach on the wall to get burnt instead of the real deal.

"MAAARIO!" Shouted Bowser. "Are you seriously trying to start with me again?" He asked. "I hear about this big Birthday Party, and I'm all ready to act nice... But man, the second I see your face Mr. Nice Bowser is GONE."

"You never would be-a nice Browser. It's-a not in you." Replied Mario. Luigi who still was fast asleep had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, forget your dumb Birthday Party/meeting! I'll pummel you and grab Peach!"

"Let's-a go." Taunted Mario.

"You'll regret saying that." Scoffed Bowser.

Bowser jumped up in the air and landed near Mario. Mario instantly put up his hands in a fighting stance, and got ready to battle it out with Bowser.

"Master Mario!" Shouted Toadsworth. "This is your first battle in some time! Do you remember how to fight?" He asked.

"You bet I do." Replied Mario grinning.

"Stop the small talk, and let's get this started." Growled Bowser.

"As you-a wish." Replied Mario, flashing a broad smile at Bowser.

Suddenly, Mario leapt into the air, and came down with a loud stomp on Bowser's head, taking 2 HP away from Bowser.

"I must mention one vital bit. When you attack with a jump.. You can stomp your foe twice." Shouted Toadsworth from the sidelines."

"Ah, I would like to see him try." Scoffed Bowser.

"Okay then. I-a will." Grinned Mario. Before Bowser had time to defend himself, Mario was up in the air again, then he suddenly came down hard on Browser's head, then he pushed himself off of his head, propelling himself back into the air, he then suddenly came down hard on his head again. Taking a total of 3 HP away from him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh... You won't do that again so easily." Warned Bowser. He then suddenly breathed out a gush of flames; Mario was unprepared and took a total damage of 2, reducing his HP down to 22.

It was now Mario's turn again, and he went for another double attack, but this time when Mario went for the second Bash to the head, Bowser moved, making Mario hit the floor, instead of his head. Meaning Mario only took 2 HP away From Bowser.

"Huh, What's wrong Mario did you miss me?" Mocked Bowser, as he puffed himself up for another fire attack.

"Master Mario Try and doge Bowser's attack." Shouted Toadsworth.

"I'll burn you, too, Blabby!" Threatened Bowser, making Toadsworth hide behind the still sleeping Luigi.

Bowser then let out another Breath of fire, and Mario almost managed to jump over it, but the back of his foot just nicked it, leaving him with 20 HP.

Mario then came in with a swift Jump, and landed a large Jump to Browsers head Knocking the last 5 Hp out of Bowser. Bowser suddenly started to fall down unconsciously, Mario suddenly realized this and started to run out of the way, but failed, Bowser landed on his left leg causing him to lose a large 6 HP.

Mario slowly made his way out from under Bowser, just as he was coming too again.

"What...happened...Where are my skills? That was not my 'A' game...I mean I've lost before, but not THAT easily..." Groaned Bowser from the floor where he laid.

"Yes! It was my star power and Peach's with power!" Replied Starlow. "It weakened you, didn't it?" She asked.

"Whuh... What..." Moaned Bowser.

"All right! Peach! Let's clean up this mess!"

Peach then lifted her hand to the sky, and sung it towards the Exit door with full force, making Bowser go flying out the door, and to who knows where.

"You've saved me once again, and on my birthday too. Thank you Mario." Smiled Peach giving him a slight peck in the cheek.

"Ohhhhhh." Blushed Mario, scratching the back of his head, and twirling his foot around on the floor. Causing Starlow and Peach to giggle.

Just then a small toad came in. "The Guests have arrived." He called, before leaving.

Just then, Link walked in followed by Ilia, then Zelda, and last but not least Malon.

"Zelda, it's so good to meet you again." Peach said, running up to the blond haired girl, (who was wearing a long pink skirt, that wasn't as puffy at the bottom like Peach's) and giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Zelda replied. Returning the hug.

"Never mind me, even though I did happen to save you once." Teased Link.

"It's great to meet you too Link." Greeted Peach giving him a hug too. "Who are you're friends?" Questioned Peach looking the other two Girls up and down.

"This is Ilia, and over there is Malon, they both wanted to come along for the ride." Replied Link.

"It's-a nice to meet you." Greeted Mario.

"Who's the guy asleep on the floor over there?" Asked Ilia.

"That's my Brother Luigi." Replied Mario.

"Oh quick, anyone got a camera, we just have to take a picture of him like that." Joked Link.

"See I told you, you should have given me time to bring mine along." Whined Malon.

Peach laughed." Never mind Luigi, he didn't get much sleep last night, he was too busy, with some icing he wanted to put on my cake." Explained Peach.

**And that is the end of Chapter one. Well please let me know what you think. And remember it is based on the Mario and Luigi, Bowser's Inside Story, so most of this story will sound very familiar, because I am copying a bit of what they say in the game. So that it will make a bit of sense. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for taking so long to update, but I've kinda given up writing, but if I get enough reveiws I might get back into it :P_

**Mario & Co. Bowser the Inside Story.**

**Chapter 2 Bad Day for Bowser.**

Kamelek was busy walking through the wood in search of a new herb he needed to be able to create a new formula for his Shrinking liquid. He had just found it, and was about to pick the special Rare plant, that grew once a year, when all of a sudden Bowser fell from no where right on top of the plant.

"What Noooooooooo. You big good for nothing Oaf... I mean you're Evilness what happened to you?" Mumbled Kamelek hoping like crazy he didn't hear what he first said.

Bowser didn't reply, he just laid there unconscious again.

"Hey... Hey... Hey... WAKE UP!" Shouted Kamelek, after giving Bowser a dose of reviving liquid. "There, that oughta fix you up."

Bowser slowly got up from the ground, and put a hand to his head.

"Oh, what happened... Oh yeah! Those guys make me so MAD! Gah! It does NOT end like this! I'm going back to the castle and kidnapping Peach for real!" Growled Bowser, heading for the Castle again.

"Unless... Mario's there, in which case he'll once again kick..."

At the mention of Mario's name, Bowser Breathed the biggest breath of fire he had ever done in his life, burning down half of the trees that where around him.

"Don't SAY THAT NAME. Just thinking about it makes me RAGE!"

"Whoa... Chill out..." Commented Kamelek, as he headed off down the path muttering under his breath how much he wished he could get even with Bowser for flattening his plant.

"I'll chill nothing! I'm going to Peach's Castle right now!" Bowser called after Kamelek, before starting to follow him.

"Wait, where am I, anyway?" Asked Bowser, as he caught up with Kamelek.

"Never mind about that now you're Wickedness, There's a ton of boulders scattered around here. You will need to punch them so they shatter, and you can find a way through this thick wood." Replied Kamelek.

"Huh... That's easy stuff, leave it to me." Growled Bowser, as he punched a boulder that was blocking the path. It shattered in to millions of tiny bits of stone, and they continued down the path.

"Oh no, you're Royal Meanness, the path is blocked with a pretty dense forest, I would be able to make it through, but you would never."

"Are you saying I'm FAT." Roared Bowser.

"Oh no, I would never say such a thing, but if you used you're flames, you oughta be able to burn the trees down." Whimpered Kamelek. "Careful, though. If you breathe flames for too long, you'll get all tuckered out." He added.

"Ha... what a laugh... me get tuckered out, yeah right." Bowser then breathed out a large amount of fire, and burned down two trees, giving him enough room to past.

A little further down the path, there was a small cave, just as they where passing someone screamed out.

"YAY A WINNER ARE YOU!"

"What? Win what?" Asked Bowser noticing a small hooded person in the cave.

"JACKPOTTING" Screamed the hooded fella again. Just then Kamelek walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Your Burliness! What's going on?" He questioned.

"The Customer has luck!" Screeched the Hooded figure, showing them a green Shroom, with a yellow top, with purple spots. "And with luckiness comes a tasty Lucky Shroom!" The hooded figure added.

"A Lucky Shroom? I didn't even buy anything! What's this about jackpotting?" Asked Bowser skeptically.

"Do not have worries for details! No, do not have the worries! Have the wonderful Lucky Shroom of Tastiness instead! Scoff this down and your luck will power up to supper luck! Luck enough to beat Mario!" Screeched the hooded figure yet again.

"Beat Mario? Seriously?" Asked Bowser now interested.

"I say to you YES!" The hooded figure screamed. "With every attack, luck hits will shower in a happy waterfall! You will have such Fury! Your strongest enemies will fold like napkins who are crying!" He added.

"Your Beefiness! Dude is WEIRD. Don't eat that thing, SERIOUSLY." Warned Kamelek.

"What, didn't you hear him? It'll help me beat Mario Duh!" Laughed Bowser Evilly. "You! Weirdo! Gimme that Lucky Shroom!" Demanded Bowser.

"Oh, yes, of course! ENJOY THE EATING!" Screamed the hooded figure.

Bowser grabbed the Luck Shroom, and with one gulp swallowed the whole thing.

"Hurf! BUUURF?" Moaned Bowser, holding his mouth with one hand, and his stomach with another.

"What's wrong, Your Queasiness!" Asked Kamelek. "I told you not to snack on that thing." He added in an, 'I told you so' sorta way. "Hey! You creepy little weasel! What did you feed Bowser?" He called to the hooded figure.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Such easiness! So easy it gives me the gleeful chortles." The guy replied turning his hood down to revile a bald Green head.

"No wonder he was wearing a hood... Buuuuufff." Moaned Bowser.

"I have such strategy! And now for the leaving. You are having a date with Peach's Castle!

"" Screamed Bowser as all of a sudden he started sucking in every thing that was around him, not to mention two Green Warp tubes, about ten trees, and a few bugs, and other small things that where laying around.

Back at the Castle, every one had finally been reunited, and those new had been introduced to every one, well almost every one, since Luigi was still fast asleep.

"I guess it's-a time to wake Luigi up. He would-a want to bring out his-a master piece." Thought Mario aloud, thinking about the cake Luigi had worked all night on.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what he did to it. Him being klutzy and all that, it can't be any thing to special." Stated Link.

"Link that's mean. How could you say something like that." Growled Zelda.

"Sorry, Sorry, I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes.

"Ummmm Guy's is it just me, or is there a funny noise coming from the out side of you're Castle Peach?" Questioned Ilia.

"Oh wow. You gotta see this." Shouted Malon looking out the window. "It's a really weird looking turtle sorta thing." She added.

"Bowser!" Said Link Mario and Peach in unison.

"Who?" Asked Zelda.

"You're about to see." Informed Malon. Running back to the others and away from the window.

"I can feel something bad is about to happen." Wailed Toadsworth.

"I believe you aright." Agreed Starlow.

"Why on my Birthday." Moaned Peach.

"Have to say I agree, after seeing him suck all that stuff up." Murmured Malon.

"He-a what?" Asked Mario.

Before Malon had a chance to reply, She disappeared.

"MALON!" Called Link. "Oh Dang, and I am in charge of looking after you girls." Moaned Link, running out the door, only to be sucked up into Bowser's stomach.

"Link!" Called Zelda, as she clung to Peach. Who simply clung on Zelda.

Ilia tried to run away but it was no use she was too close to Bowser, and sucked up. Soon followed by Starlow, Mario, and then Zelda and Peach. Toadsworth was about to try and wake Luigi up, but couldn't make it there in time, he and Toadbert also where sucked up into the stomach of Bowser.

Bowser, soon started walking up to Luigi.

"" Screamed Luigi, who had finally woken up by the sudden force of being sucked up. "Help" He cried, trying to run away in mid air, but it didn't work, so he resorted to Swimming, but it was no hope and he too was sucked up, along with all the others.

As soon as everyone was sucked up inside Bowser's stomach, he suddenly stopped sucking in, and flopped down on the floor.

The Green Bald guy, who had sold him the Shroom, soon entered the Castle.

"I HAVE VICTORY!" Easy as bread sandwiches!" He screamed. "And now for the proceeding with the plan I have planned! Midbus! Come! Fawful calls you!"

"Of course...Lord Fawful..."

**I know so far I haven't changed the story much at all from the way it is in the game, but just hang on, I hope to change all that very soon. Please leave a review. I am always interested in what ppl think.**


End file.
